


Support is a Given

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [458]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Safety Issues, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Everyone that's alive that I trust lives in this house."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 October 2016  
> Word Count: 405  
> Prompt: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
> Summary: "Everyone that's alive that I trust lives in this house."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Shay and Lyons. I didn't know at first what I'd write for them, and then I remembered a couple prior stories with Lyons threatening Margot from beyond the grave. That gave me the idea I needed for this fic.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You look like you could use one of these."

Damien looks up to see James standing there with a bottle of beer. He smiles as he takes it, motioning to the chair next to him. "Thanks. I was debating one earlier, but figured I could wait a little longer."

James grins as he settles in the chair next to Damien and stares out toward the trees at the edge of the yard. "Admit it, Thorn, you just didn't want to get up."

That makes Damien laugh and shrug. "I guess you got me there. I figured it wouldn't be prudent to ask Jacob to bring me one." He takes a drink and swallows, studying the label on the bottle.

"So what's up? I got sent out here the minute I stepped into the kitchen. Simone and Ann were waiting with two beers in hand."

"I don't know. There's something weird going on. If I didn't know for a fact that John Lyons is dead, I'd swear he was coming after all of us, me especially. Margot's had several dreams about him coming to kill her, plus there was that time when Jacob saved her from ending up in the pool, and they both swear up and down that it was John trying to push her in."

James takes a moment to consider that. He's learned to accept that some weird shit can happen to this unconventional family of his, but some things still rankle at his hink meter. This is one of them. Jacob's drawing people, with the exception of Powell, have mostly been benign, only wanting their stories told. That doesn't even bother him anymore. But the idea that someone else that technically has had contact with everyone in the house, other than Patrick, could be coming for all of them? That doesn't sit well with him at all.

"So what's the plan? You need me to do something, or am I better at moral support right now?"

"I'm-- I'm really not sure, man. I need to talk to Ann about what she thinks this might be. There aren't many people I know and trust to talk about this with, you know? Everyone that's alive that I trust lives in this house."

"And we're all here for you, Damien. If we weren't, we wouldn't be here. You tell us what you need done, and we'll figure out how to do it. End of story."


End file.
